Against Law of Nature
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Mild-AU. "Naga itu harusnya terbang di langit sana. Mengembangkan sayap mereka yang luar biasa dan memerintah langit. Tapi aku, terperangkap dalam tubuh buatan bodoh ini dan terantai ke tanah. Aku ingin terbang, Kurosaki..." IchiHitsu. Review?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Against Law of Nature  
**by: Winter Narcissus a.k.a BlackGrayWhite

**Warning(s): **Mild-AU. AT (Alternate TimeLine). Almost plotless. Mention of rape. Pathetic Lemon (implicit). IchiHitsu.  
**A/N: **Saya—Quinsi Vinsis a.k.a BlackGrayWhite a.k.a Winter Narcissus—AKHIRNYA diperbolehkan membaca dan membuat fic dengan rating M. Dengan **RESMI** XD

_Remember! You've been warned! Read on your own risk..._

Selamat membaca... :DD

* * *

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan seperti itu, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo pada kekasihnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro, yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur Ichigo sambil memandang keluar jendela kamar yang terbuka. Yang ditanya hanya melirik cowok berambut oranye itu sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Toushiro memang sedang bersikap aneh beberapa hari terakhir ini dan bukan salahnya ia bertingkah seperti itu.

Sejak kemenangan Soul Society pada Winter War yang berakhir tidak lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu, reiryoku kapten Divisi 10 itu menjadi sedikit tidak stabil. Pernah suatu hari kantor administrasi Divisi 10 dan bangunan lain dalam radius 100 meter ditemukan dalam keadaan terlapisi es setebal kurang lebih 20 centimeter dan tak kurang dari setengah anggota divisi tersebut dilarikan ke Divisi 4 karena mengalami pembekuan di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Karena itu, Yamamoto-soutaicho memerintahkannya untuk tinggal sementara di gensei sampai kondisinya membaik atas saran dari kapten Divisi 4, Unohana Retsu. Dan itulah yang menyebabkannya berada pada mood yang seperti ini.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa divisinya yang sejak seminggu lalu diambil alih untuk sementara waktu oleh wakilnya, Matsumoto Rangiku. Terutama tumpukan _paperwork_ yang menumpuk di mejanya. Mungkin meja kerjanya itu sudah sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh _paperwork_ miliknya dan wakilnya, dan ia yakin sofanya juga akan bernasib sama seperti mejanya saat ia kembali nanti.

Dan Toushiro kembali menghembuskan nafas berat. Walaupun di satu sisi ia jengkel karena statusnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi '_unavailable captain_', ia mengakui kalau di sisi lain—dan sisi ini jauh lebih besar dibanding sisi lainnya—ia senang karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih, Kurosaki Ichigo, agen shinigami dari Kota Karakura.

Ichigo masih seperti dulu. Remaja berumur 16 tahun yang keras kepala, tidak sabaran, suka membantah, dan menyebalkan, namun lembut dan perhatian di saat yang sama. Pikiran itu membuat anak berambut putih itu merona. Dan untuk semakin memperburuk keadaan, pemandangan Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya langsung muncul di otaknya, membuat rona pink di pipinya berubah seketika menjadi merah padam yang bahkan sanggup membuat rambut merahnya Renji terlihat tidak ada apa-apanya.

'_Hormon sialan,'_ batinnya setelah membenturkan kepalanya ke bingkai jendela, membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Toushiro?" Suara Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Toushiro dan ia pun menoleh. Tapi detik itu juga langsung ia langsung menyesalinya.

Di sana, dekat pintu kamar, berdiri Ichigo dengan sebuah handuk kecil bertengger di bahunya. Tapi, Toushiro tidak menatap ke mata pemuda itu, melainkan ke dadanya yang telanjang dan terus mengarah ke bawah hingga akhirnya berhenti pada suatu daerah tertentu yang untungnya—atau mungkin sialnya—tertutup oleh celana jeans yang dipakainya.

Rasa panas langsung menjalar ke wajah Toushiro dan detik berikutnya yang ia tahu, ia sudah melepaskan pandangannya dari pacarnya dan kembali ke pemandangan di luar jendela. Walaupun cuma sesaat, tadi ia sempat berpikiran apa yang akan dilihatnya kalau saja remaja bermata coklat itu tidak memakai jeans-nya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu, kepala Toushiro merasakan sakitnya 'berciuman' dengan bingkai jendela yang terbuat dari kayu. _'Dasar. Hormon. Hormon. Bodoh. Sialan!'_ serunya dalam hati sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya di setiap katanya. Saat kepalanya akan menghantam kusen kayu tersebut untuk yang keenam kalinya, kerah bajunya ditarik ke belakang dengan kuat hingga punggungnya bertemu kontak dengan kasur yang empuk.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Toushiro?" seru Ichigo khawatir. Bukannya menjawab, kapten mungil itu malah memikirkan hal lain yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya: _'Sejak kapan Kurosaki jadi topless? Tadi kan dia masih pake baju.'_ hingga membuat Ichigo yang kali ini mengehela nafas keras. "Kau itu dari tadi—tidak, dari kemaren—bengooong terus sampai-sampai entah mengapa aku merasa yakin kalau kau pasti tidak sadar kalau selama kau melamun, aku pergi ke rumah Chad dan mandi," lanjutnya.

'_Oh,' _batin Toushiro._ 'Pantas saja. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya kan dia sedang memakai baju biru. Tapi tunggu, berarti aku bengong lama banget dong.'_

Ichigo lalu duduk di sebelah Toushiro yang masih tiduran dan membantunya duduk. "Hei Toushiro," panggilnya. Ia menyenderkan kepala kekasihnya ke dada bidangnya tanpa menyadari bahwa rona merah kembali muncul di pipi Toushiro.

"Hmm..."

Pemuda bermata coklat hangat itu mengelus-elus rambut putih jabrik Toushiro dengan sayang sambil menjawab, "kalau kau sedang ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku."

Ia bisa merasakan kepala di dadanya bergerak sedikit, membuatnya merasa geli.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab shinigami pemilik kekuatan Hyourinmaru itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa bagaimana? Kau itu sekarang sukaaa sekali melamun. Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan? Ke mana perginya Hitsugaya Toushiro, kapten Divisi 10 Gotei 13 yang berkepala dingin dan tenang? Kau itu terlalu OOC," katanya.

Toushiro tidak menjawab.

"Apa karena masalah kekuatanmu?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Hh... Trus kenapa? Ceritakan padaku dan berhenti merajuk," kata Ichigo walaupun sebenarnya ia mengakui kalau ia lebih senang melihat wajah pacarnya yang sedang ngambek daripada ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa. Kenapa? Lebih kawaii XDD

Toushiro melepaskan dirinya dari Ichigo dan merangkak kembali ke jendela, memunggungi Ichigo. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan, "...Aku bukannya ngambek, Kurosaki. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal."

"Kesal kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil memosisikan tubuhnya di samping kapten bermata teal cemerlang itu. Ia bisa melihatnya menghembuskan nafas berat lagi dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"...Aku menentang hukum alam..."

Ichigo merasa rahang bawahnya jatuh menyentuh kasur pada pernyataan yang dikemukakan Toushiro. "Haah?" hanyalah jawaban yang bisa ia lontarkan.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan masuk," perintah laki-laki yang lebih kecil dan Ichigo langsung menurutinya.

Setelah menutup mulutnya, Ichigo langsung menanyakan satu hal yang langsung muncul di otaknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hh... Hyourinmaru adalah naga, Kurosaki. Dan karena ia termasuk bagian dariku, otomatis itu membuatku juga adalah 'naga'. Nah, kau sudah mengerti masalahnya kan, Kurosaki?"

"Tidak," jawabnya langsung dan segera dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Kurosaki... Naga itu harusnya terbang di langit sana. Mengembangkan sayap mereka yang luar biasa dan memerintah langit. Tapi aku, terperangkap dalam tubuh buatan bodoh ini dan terantai ke tanah. Aku ingin terbang, Kurosaki..." katanya sambil memandang langit tanpa menyadari bahwa Ichigo sedang menyeringai di sebelahnya.

Mata Ichigo mengarah ke leher putih Toushiro yang tampak sangat mengundang dan menjilat bibirnya. Matanya memancarkan hasrat yang mendalam pada kapten Divisi 10 itu. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang hanya dimiliki Toushiro. Udara panas yang ia keluarkan lewat hidungnya berkontak dengan kulit Toushiro yang sensitif dan anak berambut putih itu merinding. Belum sempat Toushiro memprotes kelakuan kekasihnya itu, Ichigo sudah mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Kau tahu, Toushiro? Naga juga sebenarnya menyukai tanah, karena kalau mereka sedang di udara, mereka tidak bisa melakukan ini..." Tanpa diaba-aba, Ichigo langsung melakukan apa yang sejak tadi diinginkannya. Ia menyerang leher Toushiro.

"Nggh... Kurosaki..." desah Toushiro.

Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan berkata, "kenapa Toushiro? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Toushiro tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin sekali berkata 'tidak', tapi saraf-saraf di seluruh tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia menikmati sensasi aneh yang diberikan Ichigo padanya, tapi ia juga merasa ketakutan. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya dan—desahan kembali meluncur mulus dari bibirnya yang mungil ketika Ichigo kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Ichigo mencium pertemuan antara bahu dan leher Toushiro, menghisapnya lembut, dan menjilatnya yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah. Ia tahu ia sudah berbuat terlalu jauh. Rasa manis yang Toushiro miliki membuatnya gila dan ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya. Semua logika yang ia punya sudah dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Ichigo sudah kecanduan dengan Toushiro.

Tiba-tiba saja dua tangan kecil berusaha keras menjauhkan Ichigo dari leher itu. Ia berhenti dan menatap sepasang mata teal yang sedang memandangnya. Ichigo bisa melihat rasa takut tersirat jelas di dalamnya, membuat ia menghela nafas. _'Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuknya,'_ pikirnya sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari Toushiro.

"Maaf, Toushiro..." katanya pelan. Toushiro tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya, menemukan kalau saat itu jari-jarinya lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan daripada hal lain.

Ichigo yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa langsung berdiri, berencana akan memakai baju dan menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi satu tangan kecil tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menunduk dan melihat pergelangan tangan kanannya digenggam kuat oleh Toushiro yang masih menunduk. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka ketika Ichigo menunggu.

"Toushiro?"

"..." Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut sang pangeran es. Ia hanya menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Ichigo dan Ichigo mengambil kesimpulan kalau kekasihnya itu tidak ingin ia pergi. Maka ia pun duduk kembali.

Tiba-tiba Toushiro memeluknya erat, membuat Ichigo kaget dan ia langsung melakukan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat itu. Ia balas memeluk tubuh kecil milik seorang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Toushiro memendamkan wajahnya ke leher Ichigo dan menggumam pelan. "...Jangan pergi..."

"Aku tak akan pergi, Toushiro..." jawab Ichigo dengan sayang dan menguatkan pelukannya, seolah ingin membuktikan bahwa ia akan terus bersamanya. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggang kecil Toushiro dengan protektif dan posesif, sementara tangan lainnya mengusap rambut putih jabrik pacarnya.

Lama sekali mereka berada pada posisi itu. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka merasa tubuh mereka begitu pas dalam pelukan masing-masing, seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

"...Kurosaki..." panggil Toushiro kemudian dan mengangkat wajahnya. Mata tealnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"Ya?"

Toushiro tampak bimbang sejenak. Ia masih ragu dengan keputusannya. Benarkah ia menginginkan ini? Tapi ia terlalu takut, takut luka lama akan membuka. Bagaimana kalau Kurosaki pada akhirnya akan meninggalkannya seperti Kusaka dulu? Menghianatinya seperti yang dilakukan Kusaka padanya. Luka mental yang ditinggalkan Kusaka masih menyisakan bekas yang mendalam pada Toushiro.

Kusaka sudah menghianatinya. Ia sudah merampas semua yang Toushiro punya. Kepercayaan, harga diri, bahkan _virginity_. Semua dirampasnya lebih dari setengah abad yang lalu, saat ia masih berada di akademi. Ia masih ingat benar saat teman yang dulu sangat dipercayainya mengajaknya ke hutan dan mengambil paksa apa yang sangat ingin ia berikan pada orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Kusaka memperkosanya.

Walau sekuat apapun ia meronta, sekeras apapun ia berteriak kesakitan, dan sekencang apapun ia menangis dan memohon, Kusaka tak menghentikan aktivitasnya menjamah tubuh kecilnya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa terhianati dan luka itu akan terus membekas di hatinya.

Tapi Kurosaki berbeda dengan Kusaka. Ichigo tidak akan pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya, menyakitinya dan akan selalu menjaga dan mencintainya. Ia yakin itu. Ichigo adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai dan balas mencintainya. Ia rela memberikan apapun untuknya. Termasuk dirinya.

Sambil menaik nafas panjang, Toushiro mengangkat kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna teal cemerlang yang sangat Ichigo suka. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan terkunci. Detak jantung mereka mencepat, sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakannya satu sama lain. Satu-satunya pemisah di antara mereka hanyalah selembar kain tipis yang dikenakan Toushiro.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Toushiro, Ichigo merendahkan kepalanya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Nafas mereka yang hangat bisa dirasakan dengan jelas oleh satu sama lain. Toushiro melihat pertanyaan tak terucap dari mata Ichigo dan sebagai jawaban, Toushiro memejamkan matanya dan mendekat.

Dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Rasa panas langsung menjalar ke sekujur tubuh mereka. Kedua lengan Toushiro otomatis terangkat dan melingkari leher Ichigo, sementara Ichigo mempererat pelukannya, membawa kapten yang begitu disayanginya semakin dekat ke tubuhnya. Tidak, saat ini ia bukanlah Hitsugaya Toushiro-taicho, kapten Divisi 10 Gotei 13. Ia sekarang hanyalah Hitsugaya Toushiro, pangeran es milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo membuka bibir Toushiro yang mengatup dengan lembut menggunakan lidahnya. Begitu bibir mungil itu terpisah, lidah mereka langsung bertemu dan bertautan, mencari siapa yang lebih dominan. Toushiro mengalah dan ia membiarkan lidah kekasihnya menjelajah mulutnya, tak ingin melewatkan bagian sekecil apapun.

Saat ciuman pertama mereka selesai, keduanya terengah-engah dan merah padam. Mata mereka membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas nafsu tersirat di dalamnya.

Sekarang, setelah Ichigo sudah merasakan kekasihnya, ia langsung merasa tidak puas. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Dan ciuman kedua mereka tercipta, namun kali ini lebih kuat dan bernafsu.

Saat ciuman mereka mendalam, Ichigo merebahkan tubuh yang masih dipeluknya ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Toushiro tanpa melepas ciumannya. Ketika oksigen yang mereka punya sudah habis, mereka melepas kontak mereka dan kembali terengah. Ichigo yang masih belum cukup langsung menciumi wajah Toushiro yang masih mengatur nafasnya dengan lembut dan menyentuh pipi Toushiro dengan kedua tangannya.

Pelukan Toushiro di leher Ichigo menguat ketika Ichigo menjilat dan menghisap daerah dekat nadinya, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Namun walaupun begitu, Toushiro memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat ruang yang lebih luas untuk dijelajahi Ichigo. Ichigo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan menciumi leher putih Toushiro yang begitu menggodanya.

Tangan kanannya menyusup masuk baju yang Toushiro kenakan dan menyentuh perutnya, membuat rasa tersetrum kembali mengaliri Toushiro. Ia mendesah dan merintih pelan.

"Nggh... Kurosaki..."

"Hm?"

Toushiro menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, namun ia akui ia menikmatinya. Dan ia tahu ini yang diinginkannya.

"Keluarkan aku... dari gigai..."

Saking terkejutnya dengan permintaan yang tiba-tiba itu, Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang mata Toushiro.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Ini bukan tubuhku..."

"Kau yakin?"

Dan satu anggukan dari pangeran es itu sudah cukup untuk Ichigo. Ia mengambil _badge _shinigami-nya dan menekannya ke dada Toushiro dan detik berikutnya, shinigami berambut putih itu sudah keluar dari tubuh tiruan itu.

Setelah menyingkirkan gigai yang sekarang tak berpenghuni itu dari atas kasur, Ichigo melepas bilah Hyourinmaru dari punggung kekasihnya dan melepas setiap lembar kain yang melekat di tubuh Toushiro. Jemari-jemarinya dengan lembut menelusuri tubuh mungil di bawahnya, berhenti di salah satu putingnya dan memainkannya, sementara mulutnya yang berbakat menciumi, menghisap, dan menjilati dadanya yang mulus dan terbentuk sempurna, meninggalkan jejak saliva dan bekas kemerahan.

Toushiro sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Hanya ada satu yang memenuhi otaknya saat itu dan itu adalah Ichigo. Ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya meledak-ledak dan ia bahkan tak sadar kalau laki-laki yang berada di atasnya itu juga sudah tak berbusana.

"Tenang saja, Toushiro. Aku tak akan menyakitimu..." kata Ichigo di sela-sela ciumannya. Dan ketika ia mendapatkan anggukan sebagai persetujuan, dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia memasukkan jemarinya ke tubuh Toushiro, membuat tubuh kecil itu menegang dan nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Shh... Rileks, Toushiro... Jangan memaksakan diri..." Namun apa yang didapatnya sebagai jawaban sama sekali tak disangkanya.

"Jangan... berhenti... Kuro..saki..."

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Toushiro tenang dulu sebelum menambahkan jari kedua. Reaksi Toushiro sudah tidak setegang seperti tadi dan kepercayaan diri Ichigo meningkat. Ia melebarkan kedua jarinya dan memasukkan jari ketiga.

Toushiro merasa dunianya meledak ketika ia merasakan keberadaan Ichigo dalam tubuhnya. Nafasnya semakin memburu dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, namun pikirannya teralihkan dari rasa sakit karena Ichigo yang terus menciuminya sebagai pengalih pikiran. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal—senormal yang ia bisa—ia bisa merasakan Ichigo bergerak dalam tubuhnya, mencari suatu titik tertentu yang sudah ditargetkannya.

Dan ketika Ichigo menyentuh titik tersebut, mereka bisa merasakan klimaks mereka datang. Dunia benar-benar meledak dalam opini mereka.

Mereka tetap berada pada posisi itu setelahnya dan ketika keletihan mengambil alih, tubuh Ichigo ambruk ke kasur di samping kekasihnya. Ia mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Toushiro dan memeluk tubuh mungil bersimbah keringat di sebelahnya.

Saat nafas mereka normal kembali, Ichigo mencium lembut kening Toushiro.

"Benar kan, Toushiro kalau naga itu juga sebenarnya menyukai daratan..." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Toushiro meninju pelan dada bidang Ichigo dan mendengus. "Diam kau."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Gyaaaaa! Fanfic apa iniiii? #headbangs

Ugh, sori kalo lemonnya aneh~ m(_ _)m Lemon pertama sih... -.-

Ide fic ini dapet pas kemaren pagi nonton Penguins of Madagascar gara2 kalimat yang diucapkan oleh si pemburu hewan: "Dasar kalian penguin perusak hukum alam! Burung itu harusnya bisa terbang!" XD Dan kenapa fic ini jadi M-rated? Haha... Hanya karena terserang euforia berumur 16 tahun XDD

Oke, kalau kalian mau yang eksplisit dari saia, silakan tunggu sampai saia berusia 21 tahun alias tepat 5 tahun lagi soalnya kalo eksplisit kan ratingnya udah MA :D *taboked* Tapi kalo soal baca fic MA siiih... ga masalah. Udah biasa #plaak Lagian, entah kenapa saia merasa lebih gampang bikin fic M-rated make bahasa Inggris. Ini aja saia bikin make bahasa Inggris dulu baru diterjemahin ke bahasa Indonesia =.=

_Thanks for reading and all reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated..._ :DD

Ps. Padahal, aku kan suka banget sama pair KusaHitsu, tapi kenapa di sini dia malah ngerape Toushiro~? DDX


End file.
